Apprend moi un baiser
by Douce
Summary: Naruto ne sais plus quoi faire. A cause d'un pari il est obligé de demander de l'aide à Sasuke. Seulement, il aime le brun qui lui en aime une autre. Pour être élu "meilleur petit ami" du village, le blond supportera-t-il les cours intense de séduction ?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention : **Cette fic met en scène une relation amoureuse tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale entre deux personne du même sexe. Donc vous êtes prévenue XD

**Disclaimer :** Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, pauvre auteur que vous êtes, mais il se trouve que je suis en tête de ligne sur la liste pour acquérir les droits de Naruto, mais pour l'instant non je ne les possède toujours pas.

Un jour mon dieu, quand je dirais « je fais un OS », je ferais un OS ! T^T

One-shot transformé en fic. Rien de bien prétention, juste une petite fic qui se veut légère. XD

* * *

**Prologue**

Je ne devrais pas y penser mais chaque fois qu'un nouveau jour se présente à ma porte, je perds un peu plus de ma détermination. Devoir lui faire face chaque matin est un supplice à peine dissimulé. Sasuke est revenu de sa quête de vengeance, et pour moi cela à été une délivrance, un rêve accompli, une poursuite achevé.

Pourtant l'obsession que j'ai éprouvée à son égard, lorsque j'étais à sa recherche ne s'est pas dissipée. Ce besoin de sa présence et de le revoir... Quand me suis-je rendu compte que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié ? L'amitié ne nous plonge pas dans le doute et l'attente constante. On ne reste pas éveillé le soir à cause de ce sentiment. Non, ce que je ressens est bien plus fort.

Lorsqu'il est prêt de moi, j'aimerais tendre la main et toucher cette peau blanche qui semble si soyeuse. Pouvoir l'enlacer et le serrer contre moi. Je voudrais que ces nuits soit hantés par mon visage et que son cœur n'existe que pour moi. Qu'il me voie comme je le vois, je voudrais juste être présent dans ses pensées.

Ce sentiment n'est pas normal, alors depuis trois mois je m'efforce de l'ignorer. Éprouver de tel chose à l'égard d'un autre homme, je suis désespérant ! On frappe à ma porte en trois coups secs et brusques. Je me lève en baillant et va ouvrir à mon assaillant. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tient devant moi. Les cheveux hirsute et l'œil assassin, Iruka me fixe prêt à me sauter à la gorge.

- Bonjour Iruka sensei !

- Naruto, que faisais tu encore couché ?

- Eh bien, je dormais, quoi d'autre ?

Iruka-sensei, se passe une main exaspéré sur le visage, puis me fixe avant de murmurer :

- Dis moi que tu le fait exprès et que tu n'as pas oublié quel jour nous sommes ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais, on est lundi et alors… ?

Un moment je me fige, plus exactement nous somme le premier lundi du mois. Je tourne la tête vers l'horloge de l'entrée: huit heures ?!!

- Oh non !

J'adresse un regard désespérer à mon tuteur.

- Oh si !

Me répond t-il un sourcil levé.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Aucune chance.

- Je suis dans la merde !

- Profondément.

Je ne perds plus de temps à discuter et me dirige immédiatement vers mon armoire, saisissant, t-shirt, jean et bandeau, j'ajuste tout cela trouvant par miracle l'ordre dans lesquels les enfiler. Lorsque je détale dans l'entrée, Iruka s'écarte instinctivement pour me laisser passer.

- Désolé, Iruka-sensei je dois y aller !

Au moment de sortir du bâtiment, je l'entends me crier :

- Reste simplement en vie !

A Konoha la vie reprend son cour alors que les habitants s'affairent chacun à leur tâches respectives. Bien que nous ayons encore des missions à accomplir, l'anéantissement de l'Akatsuki nous à apporter une certaine paix que beaucoup n'attendait plus. Mais pour l'instant mon but premier est d'arriver à la tour de l'Hokage dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Sinon cette douce Baa-chan me fera en voir de toutes les couleurs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Comment se passe ton stage d'apprentis Hokage ?

Je regarde Sakura en biais en finissant d'avaler ma bouchée de ramen.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un stage, la vieille m'a simplement ordonné de venir tout les premiers lundi de chaque mois pour faire son sale boulot.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de ton futur métier !

Sakura par ensuite dans un éclat de rire, qui me donne une envie de meurtre soudaine. Son visage est toujours aussi expressif que dans notre enfance, elle a gardé ses cheveux court et porte toujours sa sempiternelle tunique rose. Mais ça lui va si bien ! Un sourire éclaire mon visage en repensant au nombre de fois où ce rose, fut la dernière chose que j'ai pu voir avant d'être projeté contre un mur.

- Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder maintenant !

Mon sourire se fige et je baisse la tête vers mon bol encore rempli. Si seulement je pouvais l'éviter ! Mais cela m'est impossible. Car même si sa présence est douloureuse et que je sens mon cœur se brisait à chacun de ses regards, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Je voudrai que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui et que mon monde ne se réduise pas à sa personne, mais je me rends compte chaque jour que ma volonté s'affaiblit.

C'est si cruel, cette façon qu'il a de m'ignorer. Je ne suis pas le seul, mais pour moi ses silences ont une signification différente. Ils m'emprisonnent et me torture de façon quotidienne.

- Sasuke-kun !! J'ai cru que tu nous avais oubliés !

Je ne relève pas la tête, faisant semblant d'être absorbé par la nourriture. De biais, je le détaille et même si je connais chacun de ses traits par cœur, cela est comme une découverte pour moi. Son regard aiguisé, son nez droit, ses cheveux de jais, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres...

- Naruto.

Il prend place à mes cotés et le sang se glace dans mes veines.

- Sasuke.

_S'il savait ce que ça m'a couté de prononcé son nom d'un ton si détaché. S'il savait… _

Le patron de l'Ichikaru s'avance et viens prendre sa commande.

_Que son manque d'attention me plonge en enfer. S'il savait…_

Il patiente, tranquillement installé, ses doigts frappant en cadence la table de bois.

_Qu'une seule de ses caresses serait mon paradis. S'il savait…_

La tête soutenue par une main et son regard dans le vide, il humidifie ses lèvres.

_Que je me damnerais pour un de ses sourires. S'il savait…_

Le plat arrive et il tend une main vers les baguettes.

_Que je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. S'il savait… S'il savait…_

- Naruto ! Ta « journée paperasse », ne t'as pas réussi on dirait ? Pourquoi tu végètes encore devant ces nouilles ?

Je me redresse lentement, le regard de mes deux coéquipiers braqué sur moi. A quoi je pense ? Bientôt je serais incapable de me contrôler.

- Désolé Sakura, je n'ai plus faim ! Je vais rentrer !

Celle-ci me regarde sans comprendre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

- Laisse-le ! Cet idiot va toujours bien !

Mon regard glisse vers le brun, assis sur ma droite. Sa remarque est blessante, après tout ce qu'il sait sur moi, comment peut-il me sortir une chose pareil ? Un rire nerveux m'échappe. Sasuke me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Naruto ?

Entre ces deux là je me sens oppressé, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Alors sans rajouter quoi que ce soit je m'en vais.

Je parcours les rues du village, en shootant de temps en temps dans des cailloux qui se trouvaient malencontreusement sur mon chemin. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais je me trouve à présent au abord des bois.

- Yo !

Un jeune homme d'environ mon âge se dirige dans ma direction, les cheveux hirsutes et un sourire bestial sur les lèvres.

- Kiba !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à trainé ici ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Il m'observe un moment, avant de me dépasser en s'avançant vers l'entrée du bois.

- Ramène-toi, on va s'entrainer toute l'après-midi avec Hinata et Shino.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et c'est avec une joie non contenue que je le suis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ne plus penser à lui et me laisser porter par l'excitation du combat me fait un bien fou. Ne plus penser à lui ? … Ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité, puisque chacune de mes attaques lui ai destinées. Je vais toujours bien ? Je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ? Je suis Naruto après tout, n'est ce pas ? Imbécile !

- Naruto !!

Je reprends soudain mes esprits et me rend compte que dans mon délire, j'ai concentré beaucoup trop de chakra dans ma paume. Sauf si mon but est de détruire leur terrain d'entrainement, je ne devrai pas lancer d'attaque aussi puissante. Sous leur regard curieux je m'excuse et leurs annonce que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

C'était en effet mon but premier, mais je fini par déambuler dans les rue pendant encore une heure, réfléchissant aux différentes solutions qui s'offre à moi.

Si je ne lui dit rien et que je l'évite, je finirais par l'oublier ! Ou... Je peux essayer de le séduire ? Une allusion par si, un frôlement accidentel par là et le tour est joué ! Je shoot une dernière fois dans une pierre avant de m'arrêter les poings sur les hanches.

- ….

Non ! La subtilité et moi, on n'a jamais été très copain, je me ferais griller et lyncher en moins de temps que Chôji met pour engloutir un paquet de chips.

Au bout d'un moment, je me moque de ma propre bêtise. Voilà ! Il m'a rendu fou. S'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Pourtant, l'idée de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien suffit à faire battre mon cœur. Après m'être posé une dizaine de nouvelle question, je décide enfin de rentrée chez moi. La nuit n'est plus si jeune et demain risque d'être une journée chargée. Je fais demi-tour et à l'angle de la rue, je me retrouve en face d'une scène que jamais je n'aurais cru possible.

Me plaquant contre le mur, j'essaie de dissimuler ma présence. Pourquoi Sasuke enlace t-il une fille dans ces bras ? Ce mec n'a jamais été intéressé par la gente féminine. Une douleur vive m'enserre la poitrine. J'ose un léger coup d'œil pour voir Sasuke repousser doucement la jeune fille. Elle lui parle en ajoutant à ses mots des petits gestes aguicheurs. Qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ce n'est pas une kunoichi. Une villageoise ? Je pourrais facilement les entendre, mais sincèrement je ne le souhaite pas vraiment.

Une intruse aux dents acérées vient de me les planter dans le cœur, cette intruse que certain appel jalousie, s'amuse à le déchiqueter soigneusement et lentement. Puis, lorsque je vois la tête de Sasuke se baisser afin de s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune fille, j'ai comme l'impression, que jalousie a invité ses amis les plus proches. Rage et colère s'installent et se propage dans mon corps faisant bouillir mon sang. Je ne veux pas voir ça alors je me plaque contre le mur en respirant difficilement. Parfois je doute, je ne sais plus si je l'aime ou si je le hais, qu'a-t-il de si spéciale après tout ? Il est beau c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le seul du village. Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande pourquoi je l'aime, mais ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ? Le fait est que j'aime tout en lui, de ses cheveux à ses lèvres en passant par ses yeux. Sasuke est attirant mais ce n'est pas cela qui est important. Je sais… Je le sais parfaitement que Sasuke n'est pas si froid qu'il le laisse penser et que de tous, c'est celui qui me ressemble le plus. Il connait la solitude et la tristesse. Mais… « Laisse-le ! Cet idiot va toujours bien !», c'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas comment il peut me dire ça.

- Ça t'as plu ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Dans mon monde je n'avais pas remarqué Sasuke qui s'était approché de moi. Un peu gêné? je me redresse pour lui faire face. Il porte toujours les même habits que se matin. Un T-shirt bleu et un bas noir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke les mains dans les poches me regarde un sourcil levé.

- Tu nous as observé n'est ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, je rentrais juste chez moi…

Une mimique que je pourrais qualifier de moqueuse se pose sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi es-tu autant sur tes gardes ?

- Je ne suis pas … !!

Reprenant un ton plus bas, j'essaie de paraitre décontracté.

- … Je ne suis pas sur mes gardes.

Un moment passe où Sasuke s'adonne à sa tâche préféré, le mutisme. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ose enfin poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Ça ne regarde personne d'ailleurs.

Traduction: j'ai intérêt de la fermer. Je comprends mieux le fait qu'il perde du temps à me parler, il veut juste s'assurer que je ne dirais rien. Cette fille est-elle si importante pour lui ? Cette pensée me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je baisse la tête en ruminant dans ma barbe des histoires de brun con et sans cœur.

- T'es pas obligé d'avoir l'air si gêné, on jurerait que t'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

Je relève la tête plus que surpris.

- Bien sûr que si !

En fait, peut-être l'a t-il oublié, mais mon premier baiser était avec lui. Cela avait été si insignifiant qu'il ne s'en souvient plus ?

- Franchement, vu t'as réaction j'en doute.

Piqué dans ma fierté, je lui jette un regard mauvais.

- Je te dis que oui et je suis vraiment doué. Il suffit d'un baiser et elles tombent toutes. J'ai un talent inné pour ça !!

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu et c'est dans un signe de dédain qu'il fait demi-tour. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre sa dernière phrase:

- Pff, imbécile !

Voilà, c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je ne sais plus si je l'aime ou si je le déteste, mais le fait est que quelque soit la réponse, il ne quitte jamais mes pensées. Je voudrais juste qu'il cesse d'être mon univers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un mois que cet incident avec Sasuke et sa dulcinée c'est passé et me revoilà de nouveau plongé dans la paperasse de notre cher Hokage. Étant donné mon statut je n'ai pas avoir accès aux archives dont les contenus sont trop confidentiels. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que vu la pille que j'ai devant moi, je m'en passe volontiers.

En parlant du brun antipathique, ma stratégie n'a pas fonctionné et je me retrouve aujourd'hui au point de départ. Je ne parle pas de celle dans laquelle je voulais user de mes « charmes », mais de celle qui consistait à le fuir. Ça a eu certains résultats au début, mais la frustration que je ressentais le jour, agissait sur mon mental la nuit. Des rêves peuplés de Sasuke nu, habillé, souriant, désintéressé, furieux, attendri, ou, le pire selon mon point de vue, les traits du visage enflammé par l'extase, tout cela a vite fait de vous détruire un jeune homme amoureux.

Le résultat ne c'est pas fait attendre, comme par exemple s'endormir en pleine mission de surveillance et mettre tout ses coéquipier en danger. Cette fois je m'en suis juste sorti avec une bosse du au poing de Sakura et d'un regard désapprobateur de Sasuke.

Je baille en me grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge en face de moi et c'est avec soulagement que je constate qu'il est l'heure pour moi de plier bagages.

Je me redresse en m'étirant, je finis de ranger les documents à classer avant de repartir vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Naruto, tu tombes bien !

J'ai à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle m'accueille, que dis-je, qu'elle m'agresse d'un sourire que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois, la vielle ?

Chose plus que surprenante, son sourire s'élargit ! Là je dis: problème et grosse emmerde. Qu'est- ce qui cloche chez elle ?

- Étant donné que le temps de l'Akatsuki est révolu et que les missions se font rare ces dernières semaine, j'ai pensé organiser une semaine de festivité !

Je m'approche de la femme assise les mains sur son menton et dépose mon lourd fardeau sur son bureau.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Baa-chan, c'est toi l'Hokage !

Elle s'enfonce dans son siège.

- Cette semaine sera sur le thème des paris !

Évidement j'aurais du m'en douter. C'est de Tsunade dont on parle après tout. Les prochains jours risque d'être très long.

* * *

Je suis une maso qui trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez débordé. Alors elle commence de nouvelle fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention : **Cette fic met en scène une relation amoureuse tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale entre deux personne du même sexe. Donc vous êtes prévenue XD

**Disclaimer :** Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, pauvre auteur que vous êtes, mais il se trouve que je suis en tête de ligne sur la liste pour acquérir les droits de Naruto, mais pour l'instant non je ne les possède toujours pas.

**Réponse au reviews ano : Elle serons plutôt courte, désolé !  
**

**Melody : **Tu n'aime pas la copine de Sasu ? Je te rassure je l'ai crée et je l'aime pas non plus, mais en même temps peut on vraiment lui en vouloir d'être sorti avec une bombe pareil ? Non je ne crois pas ! Merci de me lire !

**Delphine :** Tu vas être servi car j'adore les palpitations, bisous et merci !

**Matsuo : **Si tu es folle que suis-je ? A bientôt j'espère !

**Shinimegami :** La preuve que la patience est récompensé, voici la suite !

**Yukiya :** Review courte mais sympatique merci !

**Yuu-chan :** Malheureusement pour Naruto il à pas fini de s'en prendre plein la tronche ^^ Merci ! Bisous

One-shot transformé en fic. Rien de bien prétention, juste une petite fiction qui se veut légère. XD

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Deviens mon professeur**

Un regard d'un noir profond m'enveloppe, des doigts fins et habiles détaillent mon corps en ébullition. Les paumes d'une main caresse fébrilement ma taille et des lèvres humides viennent quémander les miennes. Le souffle est chaud et les battements de mon cœur jouent un rythme difficile à calmer lorsque j'entends une voix envoutante susurrer mon prénom…

- Naruto ! Naruto !

Avec difficulté, j'émerge d'un sommeille trop court à mon goût. Je tourne la tête sur le côté pour regarder mon réveille : six heures. Six heures du matin ? Qui ose me réveillé à cette heure, pendant un de mes rares jours de repos dont je peux profiter ? De plus le rêve dans lequel j'étais plongé et dont je sens encore les effets dans mon bas ventre, semblait prometteur. Même si ce n'est pas la réalité, j'en arrive à penser que c'est une illusion où j'aimerais bien me noyer. Encore une fois Sasuke a occupé toutes mes pensées.

Les coups de poings intempestifs sur ma porte d'entrée me tirent de ma rêverie.

- Oui oui !

Excepté une question de vie ou de mort, cette personnes à intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller si tôt. Trainant des pieds, j'avance vers l'entrée. En passant devant un miroir je fais une grimace en découvrant mon reflet, le matin y a pas a dire, je fais pitié à voir au réveil. Je baille en me frottant mollement les yeux puis ouvre la porte.

- Mouais ?

- Tu as vu ça ?!

Sakura me plante une feuille sous le nez que j'écarte de la main. Si cette fille a interrompu mon rêve pour ce bout de papier je la massacre.

- Je ne peux rien lire si tu me plaques ça sur le visage !

Ne faisant plus attention à ce que je dis, elle me bouscule et s'invite d'elle-même à l'intérieure de mon appartement.

- Rentre, je t'en prie…

Ma remarque ironique ne l'atteint nullement et rageusement Sakura lève des bras exaspéré au ciel ou devrais-je dire au plafond.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'est fait ça ! A moi ! Moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Je vais lui… Non je ne peux pas c'est l'Hokage… Mais comment… Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Ce n'est pas rare de voir Sakura surexcité mais là son état ressemble davantage à de l'hystérie. La jeune fille se tourne vers moi et empoigne le col de mon pyjama. J'avais presque oublié à quel point elle était forte. Presque !

- C'est l'Hokage elle… Elle…

- Quoi !?

Elle s'éloigne et de nouveau elle me plaque sa feuille devant les yeux. Je m'en saisie et commence à lire. Après quelques minutes je relève la tête essayant de retenir un fou rire.

- Tu… Tu es inscrite au concours gastronomique ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'autre folle…

Elle se prend le visage entre les mains.

- Mon Dieu... Voilà que je me mets à parler comme Naruto !

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil au document.

- Et contre les autres filles de notre promotion ?

Ses grands yeux verts se font implorant tandis que je déploie un effort sur humain pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veux dire ? Ça signifie que je vais devoir… Cuisiner !

La grimace qui lui échappe est à se tordre de rire. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais.

- Ouais ! Je sais c'est le but d'un concours gastronomique !

Apparemment le fait que cela me réjoui ne lui plait pas énormément selon le regard perçant qu'elle me lance. Étrangement elle reste calme, ça me terrifie encore plus, je dois l'avouer.

- Je savais bien que tu réagirais comme ça, c'est pour cela…

Elle plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort une deuxième feuille plié. Elle me la tend, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. De nouveau je lis le document et d'un coup toute envie de plaisanter disparait. Je lis et relis chaque ligne jusqu'à ce que chaque mots soit mémorisés. Lorsque j'ai fini, ma main tremble de rage.

- Elle a osé... Cette vielle peau va me le payer… Cette… Elle

Les mots me manque, ce que je viens d'apprendre me parait tellement irréel.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naruto ? La surprise n'est pas à ton goût ?

C'est à son tour de partir dans un grand rire qui sonne comme un glas pour moi.

- On peut s'y opposer ?

C'est maintenant moi qui affiche un air suppliant. Elle arête de rire soudainement sérieuse.

- Non

- Et si on dit que l'on est malade ?

- On perd immédiatement par forfait, et on écope de toute façon du gage.

- Dis donc tu t'es renseigné ?

- A ton avis ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de le faire ce pari contre Ino ? Encore elle ça va, mais Hinata ! C'est sur j'aurais la honte de ma vie.

- Tu parles de toi ? Et moi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui seras catalogué de looser après ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids contre Kiba et Shino. Je ne te parle même pas de Sasuke et Neji !

- T'inquiètes les deux derniers ne participerons pas au pari.

- Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ?

- Franchement Naruto réfléchi un peu. Avec ces deux-là comme concurrent tu penses que tu aurais eu la moindre chance de gagner ?

Je lève des bras désespéré au plafond

- Mais putain-de-merde-bordel-fait-chier ! Je ne veux pas gagner, je ne veux même pas y participer !

- De toutes façons même sans la présence des deux gars les plus populaires de Konoha, tu n'as toujours aucune chance d'être élu « petit-ami rêvé ».

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Je refuse !

- Alors tu devras venir ici ranger les documents officiels, non pas une fois par mois comme tu en as l'habitude, mais trois fois par semaines et pendant quatre mois.

La femme blonde assise en face de moi me dit cela d'une voix neutre, plonger avec concentration dans la lecture d'un parchemin. Selon moi derrière ce parchemin il y a une grille de jeux, mais bon, c'est mon avis.

- Tu plaisantes la vielle ?

- Cinq mois.

- T'as trop bu ?

- Six mois.

- Non mais…

- Si tu continues c'est pendant un an que je vais te faire trimer.

La rage que je contiens me brûle la langue, prête à exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je préfère ça ! Écoute c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Un rendez-vous par jour avec une fille de ta promotion pendant une semaine. A la fin de cette période, les points de savoir vivre, de charisme et de séduction sont additionnés. Celui qui obtient le meilleur score voit se réalisé un de ses désirs, celui avec le plus mauvais…. Et bien... Tu sais déjà !

- Mais… Mais qui a eu une idée aussi conne ?

Derrière son bureau elle me fixe d'un air menaçant.

- Toi tu as vraiment envie de passer deux ans aux archives.

Je crois bien deviner qui est l'instigatrice de cette mascarade. Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour avoir un esprit aussi dérangé. Elle fait mine de replonger dans son travail.

- Étant donner ton degrés de connaissance de la « gente féminine » je te conseille vivement de commencer à revoir tes méthodes d'approches ou plutôt ton « manque » de méthodes. Mieux encore, demande de l'aide.

D'un mouvement de la main elle me fait signe que la discutions est terminé et de m'en aller. C'est d'un pas colérique que je fais demi-tour et sort en claquant la porte. Aussitôt j'entends un hurlement qui ressemble vaguement à un « Dis-le moi tout de suite si tu veux travailler aussi la nuit » mais sans m'en préoccuper je par en dévalant les escaliers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cinq jours, il ne me reste que cinq jours avant que cette semaine maudite ne commence. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de râteaux que je me suis pris en dix-neuf ans d'existence. Comment je fais pour me transformer en bourreau des cœurs en cinq putains de jours ?

Je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu à me poser la question si j'étais né avec la tête des deux bruns « les plus populaires de Konoha » comme le dis Sakura ! En passant devant une vitre je m'observe d'un œil critique. Savoir vivre, charisme et séduction hein ? Je suis sur que je peux y arriver. Je serre le poing avec conviction Avec de la motivation on peut tout réussir.

D'accord, j'ai les cheveux en bataille mais ça me donne un air rebelle non ? Je sais que je suis parfois imprévisible, mais grâce à cela je suis l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village après tout. Ok, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas spécialement grand, quelque fois sans tact, on me dit souvent que je parle pour ne rien dire, que ma gourmandise dépasse le stade de l'entente humaine, que je ferais mieux de changer de cerveau, que…

Mais tout ça c'est que des conneries, je ne suis pas si nul que ça sur le plan émotionnel. Enfin je crois. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas un franc succès avec la personne que j'aime.

Ce con de Sasuke ! Cet idiot que j'évite depuis maintenant un bon moment. Ce qui s'est avéré douloureusement facile. Les missions se font plus rares et nos propres emplois du temps différents l'un de l'autre, m'ont facilités les choses. Pourtant ce n'est pas mieux ainsi, mon subconscient me le fait d'ailleurs ressentir avec tout ses rêves où Sasuke… Non je dois penser à autre chose, pas de Sasuke pour aujourd'hui, on fout Uchiwa aux ordures et on fait place net… Trop tard, je sais que je vais penser à lui toute cette foutu journée. Mais pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur ce pari.

Mon image me faisant toujours face, je me tourne un peu de profil et saisie quelque unes de mes mèches en les ramenant puis les retenant en arrière. Si je m'y prends comme ça, est-ce que j'ai l'air plus viril ? Je bombe le torse en me tenant aussi droit que possible. Les filles adorent les gars costaud avec une démarche de tueur. Et les yeux ? Me concentrant sur mon reflet, j'essaie un regard qui se veut profond, aussi envoûtant que celui de Sasuke. Oui, aussi intense et noir que ceux qui me fixe en ce moment. Minute…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es tellement désespéré que tu te séduis toi-même ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que de toutes les rues de ce village, il a fallut que Uchiwa Sasuke emprunte celle totalement déserte où j'étais entrain de faire le beau ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'allée principale comme tout le monde ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Dieu s'est levé aux aurores et s'est mis d'accord pour me pourrir l'existence ?

« Tiens, entre créer une tempête de sable à Suna et faire deux trois miracles, j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps. Pourquoi ne pas rendre la vie de Naruto Uzumaki encore plus méprisable ? »

Je décide de lui faire face en essayant de garder un visage souriant.

- Sasuke !

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur Je crois que je viens de franchir le cap de la folie, je viens tout juste de penser à quel point j'avais envie de caresser ce sourcil. Non, en fait j'ai envie de le caresser tout entier. Merde, j'aurais du resté couché.

- Non, je m'entraine juste pour le concours.

- J'en ai entendu parler... Perdre son temps dans une chose aussi inutile et puéril, c'est tout à fait toi.

Mais quel imbécile ce mec, pourquoi je l'aime ?

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de participer à ce truc ? je risque de me prendre la honte de ma vie et toi ça te fais marrer ?

Un bref moment mon regard est attiré par le coin de sa lèvre qui se lève dans un semi-sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus narquois. Des lèvres sensuelles… Non, souvien toi Naruto. Là tout de suite tu es en colère, alors ce n'est pas le moment.

- Pourtant je croyais, je cite « il suffit d'un baiser et elles tombent toutes. J'ai un don inné pour ça ».

J'essaye de me rappeler ce qui m'avait possédé le jour où je lui ai sorti cette connerie…

Mais rien.

- Bien sur mais… Tu vois… Il faut un minimum de préparation, ça ne se fait pas comme ça !

- Hum... « Ça ne se fait pas comme ça » hein ?

Il secoue lentement la tête avant de se retourner en faisant mine de partir.

- Les idiots ne changeront jamais apparemment.

Ça y est ? Il s'en va ? Comme ça ?

J'ai envie de le retenir ! Ce n'est pas que ses insultes me manquent, juste sa présence. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

- Aide moi !

Il se retourne aussi surpris que moi.

- T'aider ?

- Oui pour… Pour le concours ! Tu sais pour tout le reste… même si je me débrouille bien, vu que l'on est noté sur des critères de savoir-vivre, de charisme et de séduction…

- Tu n'as aucune chance.

M'entendre dire ça par la personne que j'aime, je ne pense pas qu'il y est quelque chose de plus pénible.

- Alors aide-moi !

En silence, il m'observe. J'en viens à me demander s'il réfléchit à ma proposition où s'il attend juste que je lui dise « c'était une blague ».

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Ah, voilà ! Il réfléchissait.

- C'est… C'est que je n'ai pas grand-chose !

C'est peu dire, mon porte-monnaie grenouille cri famine.

- Alors oublie ça.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons et commence à partir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Uchiwa Sasuke était un salaud cupide. Mais moi aussi je peux être retord. Et là tout de suite je crois que j'ai une très, mais alors vraiment une très vilaine idée. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, je lui emboite le pas.

- Je ne dirais pas à Sakura que tu as embrassé une villageoise…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve plaquer contre le mur en bois le plus proche, un avant bras sur mon torse et une main encerclant mon cou.

Est-ce que Sasuke se rend compte de la proximité de nos corps ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que nos bassins sont collés l'un à l'autre ? Dans tout les cas il ne tardera pas à s'en apercevoir étant donné la chaleur qui commence à m'envahir.

- N'essaye même pas de lancer une rumeur sur moi !

Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Un mélange de colère et de frustration…

Je crois que je me suis un peu égaré là !

Je dois me concentrer, il faut dire que quelqu'un est quand même entrain de m'étrangler. Sasuke a peut-être oublié, mais je suis avant tout un ninja. Sans fournir trop d'effort, je réussis à m'extirper et me poste face à lui.

- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, mais la réalité. Et je ne dirais rien si tu m'aides !

Nous restons à nous fixés pendant quelques secondes. Je ne suis pas fier de moi, Sasuke me détestera à vie maintenant, j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser sans aller. Maintenant il est top tard. Se redressant, Sasuke reprend l'air indifférant qui le caractérise.

- Rendez-vous chez moi, demain à huit heures.

- Huit heures ?

- Naruto, je ne suis pas une personne naturellement patiente.

- Huit heures c'est parfait !

- Aller jusque-là rien que pour mon aide. Tu dois vraiment être au bord du gouffre.

Puis s'élançant vers le toit d'une des bâtisses, il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Et encore une fois je me pose la question :

Pourquoi j'aime ce con !?

* * *

Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis mes débuts, que j'ai un chapitre d'avance sur une fics ^^ Jsuis heureuse !


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention : **Cette fic met en scène une relation amoureuse tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale entre deux personnes du même sexe. Donc vous êtes prévenues XD

**Disclaimer :** Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre, pauvres auteurs que vous êtes, mais il se trouve que je suis en tête de ligne sur la liste pour acquérir les droits de Naruto, mais pour l'instant non je ne les possède toujours pas.

One-shot transformé en fic. Rien de bien prétentieux, juste une petite fiction qui se veut légère. XD

**Réponse aux reviews ano. :**

Asbé : Sasuke n'a pas fini de se la pété, alors accroche toi bien, parceque la chute sera dur ^^ (pour lui)

Rêveuse : Ce chpitre est moins mouvementé que les deux premier. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

Une inconnue : J'attend ton avis de ce chapitre.

Jilie : Tu as raison Naruto n'en a pas fini avec les scènes embarassante. C'est ça que d'être aimé par moi ! ^^

Yuka : J'ose espérer que ma fic restera dans ton top dix XD

Avinmus : Cette fille ? J'en sais rien ^^ Lol J'avais besoin d'une cruche (Je plaisante)

Siimca : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Bo,,e lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Apprend moi le silence**

« - L'a… L'amour n'a pas besoin de raison.

- Oh ça va, la ferme, je sais !!

- Naruto !! »

Je redresse la tête de mon plat de ramens, pour rencontrer le regard furieux de Sakura et celui choqué d'Hinata.

« - Excuse-moi, Hinata, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais.

- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto-kun ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je regarde la jeune fille à mes côtés, sincèrement désolé. Je ne peux même pas lui dire la moitié de ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. La pauvre serait traumatisée à vie.

« Hinata a raison, tu es bizarre depuis que tu es sorti du bureau de l'Hokage ! »

En fait, ce serait plutôt depuis ma rencontre avec un certain brun.

« Ce n'est rien… Mais vous parliez de quoi ? »

Sakura pose ses baguettes et s'étire longuement en arrière.

« - Je me demandais juste × ce qui me poussait encore à courir après Sasuke ?

- La bêtise… ? »

J'évite de justesse une baguette transformée en projectile mortel, envoyée par Sakura.

« Et… je lui disais que l'amour n'a pas besoin de raison ! »

La brune intimidée en face de moi, regarde Sakura avec un regard empli de compréhension. Serait-elle également amoureuse de Sasuke ? En y réfléchissant, peut être que nous sommes tous les trois victimes d'une sorte d'épidémie ! Comment expliquer sinon, que je me découvre soudainement attiré par mon « meilleur pote » ?

« C'est vrai, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Hinata ! »

Cette réflexion me vaut un regard surpris de la part de la brune !

« - Ah bon ?

- Oui ! De toute façon, est-ce que tu l'aimerais d'avantage, si tu avais des raisons ? »

Je pose ma mâchoire dans la paume de ma main.

« - Je commence à penser que si on cherche une raison à nos sentiments, ça ne fera que nous faire douter de ce que l'on ressent. »

Le doute est un parasite qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Malheureusement pour moi, dans mes pensées, il n'y a que des questions.

« Depuis quand tu es philosophe, toi. Tu as lu ça quelque part ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de sortir un truc aussi profond. »

Je regarde Sakura avec un énorme sourire.

« Tu es impressionnée ? Je suis sûr que tu regrettes maintenant, de ne pas avoir saisi ta chance avec moi. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est le bol entier qui s'est presque retrouvé sur mon visage, mais étant donné le lieu où nous nous trouvons, Sakura décide de ne pas se montrer en spectacle.

« Naruto, tu devrais apprendre à te taire. Tu ne sais vraiment pas où arrêter tes plaisanteries. »

Elle tourne la tête, l'air boudeur.

« - Tu ne gagneras jamais ce pari.

- Au moins, tu ne te sentiras pas seule, tu auras toujours un compagnon dans l'échec ! Au fait, comment avancent tes préparations culinaires ? »

Sakura pousse un long soupir. Et son air boudeur empire.

« - Hinata veut bien m'aider, malgré le fait que l'on soit rivales, mais honnêtement, c'est mal parti.

- Ne dis pas ça, Sakura-chan… Tu… tu fais de gros progrès ! Avec un peu de pratique, ça… ça ira !

- Tout à fait d'accord ; moi aussi, je vais m'entraîner ! Et tu verras, Sakura, tu seras raide dingue de moi !

- J'attends de voir, mais dis moi, qui est le pauvre gars qui accepte de t'aider ? Iruka ?

- Euh, oui ! »

Je pense que c'est une sage décision de ne rien lui dire concernant Sasuke. J'ose à peine imaginer la réaction de cette furie, en apprenant que « son » Sasuke va passer le reste de la semaine avec moi. Que voulez vous, j'ai encore un peu d'instinct de survie !

En repensant à cette après midi, un doute angoissant m'envahit. Quelque part, je crois bien que j'y suis allé un peu fort avec Sasuke. Je ne pensais pas le menacer. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi bas, mais c'est lui qui m'y a poussé. Rien qu'en pensant à ce qui m'attend demain, mon estomac est noué par l'appréhension.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Huit heure du matin. Me voilà debout, devant la porte d'entrée de la maison Uchiha. Mon cœur ne cesse de cogner dans ma poitrine et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Dois-je frapper ou prendre mes jambes à mon cou ?

« Elle ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule ! »

Derrière moi, se tient Sasuke, la peau constellée de gouttes de sueur et les cheveux en bataille ; je comprends immédiatement qu'il sort d'un entrainement matinal. Passant devant moi, il sort un trousseau de clef et ouvre la porte. Il ne me dit rien de plus mais, comme il l'a laissée ouverte, je pense que cela signifie que je dois le suivre.

Ça commence plutôt mal ! Vu l'accueil glacial auquel j'ai eu droit, je peux avancer sans trop me tromper, qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le coup du chantage. Mais merde, ça lui coûte quoi de m'accorder quatre jours de son temps ? Sauf si celui-ci est si précieux qu'il ne le partage qu'avec l'autre brune…

Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser l'image qui me torture depuis plusieurs semaines. Celui d'un couple brun, entrelacé, échangeant un baiser audacieux.

« Tu t'assieds et tu ne bouges pas ! Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, il disparaît dans les escaliers du fond, menant à l'étage. « Tu ne bouge pas… » et puis quoi encore ? Bien sûr, que je vais bouger et fouiller un peu partout. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, non ?

Rien qu'un tout petit peu, histoire de connaître un peu mieux le personnage. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à lui piquer un objet et × le garder farouchement comme le ferait certainement Sakura, mais bon… !

D'un pas hésitant, j'évolue d'étagères en meubles anciens sans y déceler quoi que ce soit. Ce mec est une page blanche ou quoi ?

Rien, mais quand je dis rien, c'est rien ! Pas une seule photo de lui n'est exposée. Par contre, sa famille, c'est autre chose. Je pourrais, grâce aux photographies, retracer la lignée Uchiha sur plusieurs décennies ; mais, en ce qui concerne Sasuke, c'est comme si son existence avait été effacée.

J'avais l'habitude de penser que son côté « brun mystérieux » n'était qu'un air qu'il se donnait pour tenir les autres à distance, mais finalement…

Les bruits de pas attirent mon attention, l'homme mystérieux est de retour.

« Ta curiosité finira par te tuer, peut être même aujourd'hui ! »

Innocemment, je me gratte la mâchoire inférieure en lui faisant face. Avec lui, les sourires ont autant d'effet que ma musculature sur Sakura ! Mieux vaut se la jouer idiot !

Le maître des lieux me fixe d'un regard froid.

« Assis ! »

C'est moi ou il me traite comme le chien du voisin ?

J'adopte mon air le plus penaud, tant qu'à jouer l'idiot autant le faire jusqu'au bout, et je m'assois sur le canapé, en attendant les prochaine directives.

L'homme mystérieux a troqué sa tenue d'entrainement contre une plus confortable, enfin... uniquement pour , un short et un bon vieux t-shirt suffisent à mon bonheur, mais Sasuke, tant qu'il n'est pas tiré à quatre épingles, son sang ne circule pas dans le bon sens.

Ses yeux noirs me fixent et j'ai l'impression que son regard me transperce. C'est qu'il me met vraiment mal à l'aise, là ! Je me redresse et me gratte l'oreille du petit doigt avec un air absent.

« Il y a tellement à faire, que je ne sais pas par où commencer ! »

Je crois que si Sasuke était plus expressif, il aurait eu l'air abattu, mais la personne en face de moi garde un air inexpressif.

Il s'avance et vient s'assoir à mes côtés. Mon malaise s'est soudain transformé en angoisse ; peut-il entendre mon cœur frapper contre ma poitrine ?

« Bon ! Séduis-moi. »

Je crois bien que mes battements se sont simplement arrêtés.

« - Que... Que je quoi ?

- Naruto, essaie au moins de suivre ce que je te dis... »

Il se frotte le visage en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« - … Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire...

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je reprends. Je te demande de me montrer comment tu t'y prends avec les filles. J'ai besoin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Allez, séduis-moi ! »

Tu crois que si je pouvais le faire, je serais en face de toi ? Il est drôle, celui-là. Bon, par quoi on commence déjà ? Je crois bien que c'est le regard qui vient en première position. Ouais, j'vais essayer ça !

Je me tourne vers lui, le menton droit et le fixe d'un air que j'espère charmeur.

« Stop !! »

Que... Quoi ?! J'ai même pas commencé !

« Je t'ai demandé de me séduire, Naruto. Pas de me regarder comme si j'étais un bol de ramens gratuit. »

J'accuse le coup, sans broncher. Il le faut bien parce que sinon, je le massacre.

« - Monsieur « Il suffit d'un regard »... Pour les faire fuir, là, je veux bien te croire, c'est imparable.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! »

Il s'adosse en regardant droit devant lui. Les bras allongés de chaque côté du fauteuil.

« C'est un constat, c'est tout. Si t'es pas content, tu sais où est la porte. »

Ah j'ai compris son plan, mais il ne marchera pas.

« - En fait, t'aimerais que j'abandonne, hein ? Et bien, tu peux toujours rêver, je compte bien m'incruster. Ou peut être que tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Tu verras, à la fin de la semaine, l'élève aura dépassé le maître. Ça ne veux pas dire que je te considère comme mon maître, c'était juste une façon de parler, n'empêche, tu vas halluciner. Tu pourras te les garder, tes remarques...

- Stop !!! »

Qu'est ce qui lui prend à hurler comme ça ? Encore !

« - Nous allons commencer par ton plus gros défaut, quelque chose de très simple. Tu la fermes, personne n'aime les bavards.

- Quoi ? »

Sasuke me fixe de son regard le plus sérieux.

« - C'est ta première leçon, idiot ! Et tu as intérêt à suivre mes ordres. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

- Mais...

- Si il y a une chose à savoir sur les filles, c'est qu'elles adorent quand on les écoute. Plus tu restes muet, mieux c'est.

- Mais...

- Je vais faire plus simple. Toi, me suivre aujourd'hui, sans parler. Ok ?

- Mais… »

Le regard noir qu'il me jette me donne la chair de poule.

« - D'accord !

- C'est moi ou la situation s'est retournée contre toi ? »

J'ai beau être conscient de l'aimer, il y a toujours une partie de moi qui le tabasserait avec joie. Pour qui il se prend, pour me parler comme ça ? Cela dit, il a tout à fait raison. Peut être que j'aurais dû me contenter de perdre ce pari ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Je me fous de ce que les autres disent, Sasuke a bien un sens de l'humour. Il est complètement tordu et pourri, c'est tout.

« - Mais c'est complètement idiot !

- C'est Naruto. »

Sasuke espèce de... Ce con ! Depuis que l'on est revenu d'une de ces missions minimes, il explique à tous les gens qui nous abordent, que j'ai décidé de ne plus prononcer un mot. Soi-disant parce que je lui fais la gueule. Qui ferait quelque chose d'aussi puéril ?

« Naruto, c'est bien ton genre de faire un truc pareil ! »

Je regarde la nouvelle arrivante d'un air surpris. Trahi par ma meilleure amie. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Sakura. Elle s'approche de moi, le visage sévère. Merci Sasuke, merci beaucoup.

« Tu changeras jamais, tu peux pas être un peu plus mature ? Regarde Sasuke ! »

Ben justement, ton Sasuke, il est pas du tout comme tu l'imagines. Je dirais même que sur certains points, il est pire que moi.

Sakura fronce les sourcils, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

« Pourquoi vous êtes ensemble, s'il te fait la gueule ? »

Oui, Sasuke, pourquoi on est ensemble ? Qu'est ce que tu vas trouver à lui dire ?

« C'est parce que cet imbécile heureux n'a rien trouvé d'autre que de me suivre toute la journée. Il ne lui manque plus que la laisse autour du cou. »

Je ne bronche pas, mais j'ai l'impression de me faire poignarder en plein cœur. Il ne se rend pas compte du mal que ses mots peuvent faire. Sasuke ne se rend jamais compte de rien.

« C'est bizarre ! Je pensais qu'Iruka sensei allait t'aider pour le concours ? »

Sakura me regarde, attendant sûrement une réponse. Sasuke lève un sourcil moqueur. Tu as vu dans quelle merde je suis à cause de toi ?

Sakura, qui a enfin compris que je n'allais pas desserrer la mâchoire, commence à contracter la sienne.

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Je m'en fiche ! »

Elle se tourne vers Sasuke.

« - J'allais me prendre quelque chose à manger. Sasuke, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Non merci... »

Le son reconnaissable d'un estomac affamé interrompt leur discussion. Leur regard converge vers moi et c'est avec un sourire un peu gêné que je leur réponds. Fallait pas parler de repas, c'est tout !

« - Toi peut être, mais le ventre sur patte, ça le tente bien.

- Tant pis pour lui. »

Un sens de l'humour pourri plus un esprit sadique, le duo de choc.

Sakura qui semble déçue par la réponse du brun, décide de ne pas insister. Je la comprends, c'est dur, mais elle au moins, elle peut laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer. Moi chaque jour, je me cache derrière un masque. Et chaque jour, je prie pour que cette barrière ne se brise pas. Si je dois l'aimer, alors ce sera dans l'ombre.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à rester en sa présence. Cette mission avec lui m'a paru interminable et à la fois trop courte.

Interminable, parce que c'est un vrai supplice d'être à ses côtés et d'être condamné à garder ses distances.

Trop courte, car, peu importe à quel point c'est difficile, j'aurais aimé avoir encore du temps seul avec lui.

Je suis désolé Sakura, c'est pour cela que je ne peux m'empêcher de t'envier, et Dieu seul sait à quel point ton amour mérite d'être réciproque.

« Bouge-toi ! »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que Sasuke avait repris son chemin. Aussitôt, je lui emboîte le pas. Silencieusement nous traversons le village, empruntant un nombre incalculable de petites rues. Autour de moi, les gens déambulent, pressés. Soudain, Sasuke s'arrête pour fixer du coin de l'oeil l'enseigne d'une maison. « Maison de thé ». Depuis quand Sasuke se rend-il dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Faisant toujours comme si je n'existais pas, il reprend sa route et se dirige vers un établissement que je connais parfaitement. Je souris bêtement pendant que nous approchons de la petite roulotte. Peut être que Sasuke n'est pas si sadique que ça ?... Je le regarde mais il détourne la tête. Alors je décide de ne pas en rajouter. A notre arrivée, un homme se penche vers nous.

« Alors Naruto ! Je te sers quoi ? »

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

« Arrête ça. »

Suspendant mon geste, je cesse instantanément de taper en rythme sur la table. Je me redresse sur le tabouret, puis commence à faire craquer les jointures de mes doigts.

« Ça aussi. »

Des mains, je fais un geste d'excuse avant de les poser à plat sur la table. Ce mec est un vrai rabat-joie, c'est à peine si j'ai le droit de respirer. En plus de tout cela, ça fait bien cinq heures que je n'ai pas prononcé une syllabe, je suis en manque. Des bruits de porcelaines qui s'entrechoquent attirent naturellement mon attention.

Enfin ! On nous sert, et comme à mon habitude, je m'apprête à souhaiter un bon appétit à Sasuke, mais je me reprends de justesse. Je reste la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, avant de me plonger dans mon plat en jetant un regard en coin au brun. Je remarque alors un détail, Sasuke sourit. Pas un de ces sourires lumineux, mais si les coins de ses lèvres sont légèrement relevés, c'est suffisant pour décréter que Sasuke sourit. Je baisse la tête un peu emu à la seul idée que se soit moi qui puisse lui prendre un de ses sourire.

Me saisissant de mes couverts, je commence à manger, évitant autant que je peux, de faire le moindre son. Je commence à boire mon potage au ralenti et un rire étouffé me fait alors lever la tête. Sasuke, une main devant la bouche, essaye de faire disparaître un fou rire. Dire que je reste bouche bée est un euphémisme. Je ne pense pas avoir vu Sasuke rire un jour. Il reste à me fixer un moment. C'est… étrange.

« Tu dois vraiment le faire exprès : j'ai dit que tu devais te taire, pas que tu devais disparaître. »

Comment je suis censé savoir quoi faire, si je ne peux pas poser de questions ? Sasuke est encore plus compliqué que les filles. Sakura a trouvé son maître.

Nous finissons notre repas et lorsque nous sortons, le ciel s'est déjà recouvert d'un épais manteau gris. Sasuke fronce les sourcils en fixant le ciel. Il est préoccupé.

« Je crois que la leçon va s'arrêter là, pour aujourd'hui. »

J'essaye de cacher ma déception derrière un sourire mais j'y arrive difficilement. De toute façon, il est tellement obsédé par ce foutu ciel, qu'il ne me prête plus aucune attention.

Sans un au revoir, Sasuke fait demi tour et s'en va. Par reflexe, je lui emboîte le pas. Soudain, il s'arrête.

« C'est bon Naruto, on se voit demain. Tu rentres chez toi. »

Puis il repart sans un regard en arrière. Pourquoi est-il subitement si pressé ? Je pousse un soupir. Si je m'écoutais, j'irais bien voir par moi-même, mais si je fais cela, ne serait-ce pas de l'espionnage ?

Mais non, et puis après tout, je ne suis pas obligé de prendre un autre chemin, celui que Sasuke a pris mène aussi à mon appartement. D'accord, c'est vrai, je vais devoir faire un long détour, mais j'ai besoin d'exercice, alors…

La pluie commence à fouetter mon visage lorsque je me décide à grimper sur les toits. Ce n'est pas du tout pour que Sasuke ne me voie pas, j'ai juste besoin d'air et l'altitude, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Sasuke marche d'un pas pressé sur quelques mètres, puis s'arrête et frappe à une porte. C'est la maison devant laquelle il s'était immobilisé précédemment.

La porte massive en bois s'ouvre lentement et il s'empresse de s'y engouffrer.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

* * *

Je remercie ANko sans laquelle ce chapitre n'aurais pas pu être posté. Etant donné que je suis momentanement sans beta, mes autres fics ne serons pas mis en ligne maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pourrais les poster telle quel, mais je veux vous donner une lecture digne de ce nom T^T

Bisous


End file.
